


Resonances

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>let go</i><br/>and be set<br/>free
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonances

hear  
what is not  
said  
what cannot  
be said

echoes of past things  
that haunt thoughts  
reach in and pluck  
free fears  
anxieties  
kept tight inside

hold them to the light  
see  
how they fade  
lose their shape  
become insubstantial  
blow away in the wind

let go  
and be set  
free

© Nov. 29, 2005


End file.
